Lions and Tigers and Misc Drabbles, Oh My!
by ToKissTheRoses
Summary: For when I want to write about a pairing OTHER than EirSeth. :B I mean, once in a while, I do. Once in a while.
1. InnesVanessa 1: Why?

_Author's Note: OK, so unlike nearly EVERYTHING else I write, this isn't an EirSeth. *Gasp!* So.. uh, here's a new drabble collection of every other pairing I like and want to write, but don't write enough of to have their own drabble collection… ahh, I'm babbling (rhymes with drabble, lulz), so I'll shut up and you can read the Innes x Vanessa._

_Wait no, I'm not done. Uh.. this happened just now in a skirmish on my game, so… ^^ NOW I'm done._

Innes and Vanessa were a dynamic duo in battle. Vanessa would protect her prince with everything she had, from any sword or lance or axe that came at them; while the sniper picked off every magic user and bowman he could find. Anyone could see the twinkle in Vanessa's eyes when she saw Innes smile at her, and anyone could see the way Innes fought a lot harder when Vanessa was hurt.

It was just a skirmish in Bethroen, but the party fought as hard as ever. Most people nudged each other and snickered at Innes and Vanessa and let them alone—they could handle it, and everyone knew they worked best that way. But when a wyvern's shriek pierced the foggy skies, everyone looked. Innes was shooting a Wight wielding a killer bow full of arrows, more than enough to kill it, while Vanessa was bandaging her wyvern's wing.

The prince finished and went over, putting an arm around Vanessa's shoulders. He murmured, "I'm so sorry, Vanessa… But why, why did you go for the Gwyllgi instead of the Wight? I could've taken the Gwyllgi instead of you, and then… ah, I'm sorry."

Vanessa smiled at him, and her wyvern, in tune as always, looked up at them both and bared its fangs, a wyvern grin. "Well, sir… Ah, this will sound silly… The Gwyllgi was closer to you than the Wight… and I, er… I didn't want you to get hurt, sir."

Innes laughed softly. "You're sweet, Vanessa. I'll be fine, got that? Take care of your pretty beast here—" he reached out to touch the wyvern and shrunk back as it snapped at him—" before me. I'm nearly unstoppable when you're by my side."

He mussed up her hair, making her blush, and gave the Wyvern Knight a whisper, "Still, though, you're still sweet, Vanessa. And… I have a request, as your commanding officer-- will you stop calling me 'sir'? With you, Innes is just fine."

Vanessa grinned. "Yes, sir—um, I mean, Innes."


	2. EphraimTana 1: Fear Factor

_Author's Babble: (yes, babble. ^^) I made up Ephraim's fear of heights. He's not actually such a dweeb about flying. At least, as far as WE know. o3o_

Tana whooped as her Pegasus made a loop-the-loop. She hung on only with her knees, and Ephraim whistled and clapped with the rest of the party watching. Then, suddenly, she fell from her steed's back. Ephraim shouted, "Tana!"

Then, the Pegasus swept underneath her and caught her perfectly on its back. Tana shrieked with glee, laughing. She hugged the flying steed and patted its nose. Ephraim exhaled, realizing he'd been holding his breath, and adjusted himself so as not to look like he'd been worrying. Forde snickered.

Tana laughed again and shouted down to the watchers, "Hey, Ephraim! Want a ride?"

Ephraim yelled back up, "No thanks, I'm perfectly fine down here. Where I can see my feet on the ground!"

Tana replied, giggling, "Yes? Why, great!" She swooped down and with surprising strength, slung Ephraim over the Pegasus behind her. "Now hold on, all right? We'll go nice and slow."

Ephraim looked at the ground and went pale. "T-tana, how do you deal with this all the time?! Everyone looks like ants!"

"Yeah, I know! Fun, right?"

"No!" He clung to her waist, squeezing enough to make her uncomfortable.

"Ephraim, you're hugging. Can you relax just a little bit? We'll catch you if you fall, you know," said the princess, not realizing she was just frightening him more.

"I-I can't ride without hugging! I'm sorry!" he shouted, embarrassed with himself and trying not to look down.

Tana laughed. "Okay, then. Hug away, Ephraim." She whispered, knowing he couldn't hear with the wind, "It's not like I mind…"

The Pegasus dove steeply, Tana whooping with glee and Ephraim yelling in terror. His eyes were closed tight, while Tana was waving at everyone and hoping Forde didn't have a heart attack from laughter. The Great Knight was rolling on the ground, clutching his gut, while onlookers tried to decide whether to watch him or the fliers. Then they landed, and Ephraim's eyes were still closed tightly. He heard a snicker and opened them quickly, saw the scene, untangled himself from Tana, and promptly fell off.

Tana burst into hysteric laughter. "I… bwa ha ha ha! Eph-ephraim, I see why you don't r-ride a Pegasus very ofte-often! ah ha ha ha ha ha!"

Ephraim stood up and dusted himself off. "The next person to laugh at me, can ride with her while she does her loopy-things. Got it?"

The prince, blushing a crimson hue only before achieved by Neimi, stomped off in the wrong direction of the camp, surrounded by hoots and howls of laughter. Tana flew to meet him and said, "I'm sorry, Ephraim. Uh, I don't know if this makes up for anything, but…"

And she promptly kissed him on the cheek and turned a matching red. "Um, uh, I'll see you later… whoa!" Tana, who was already off balance from leaning over towards the prince, laughed as she fell into Ephraim's outstretched arms. "S-sorry… I guess we're both clumsy today."

"Right now, I'm kind-of happy about that."


	3. JoshuaNatasha 1: Promise

Joshua couldn't be found for quite some time after he last saw his mother. Everyone'd given up and decided that he'd come back when he was ready except for Natasha. She finally pushed through a thornbush and found him, skipping rocks onto the oasis behind the palace. She spoke, "Joshua…?"

He looked at her, eyes red and puffy. "Well, I had to go for a while. If I'm going to cry, I'm not about to let people see it."

Natasha ran over to him and embraced him, kissing him on the forehead. "Joshua… If you need to fall apart, I can mend a broken heart."

He hugged her close to him and smiled. "I know, 'Tash…"

"Give me a moment, please, just to tell you that I'll be there for you… at your worst, and your best. We made a bet, didn't we?" She stroked his hair softly, eyes closed, as he tried not to look as if he was about to cry again.

He pried her away and held her hands. "Natasha… Thanks." Then he kissed her, a soft, quick touch. She blushed and mumbled, "J-joshua, now you've gone and made me blush!"

"You look pretty when you blush," he observed, and kissed her again.

When he pulled away, Natasha spoke. "After that, I can't say anything but that I promise, I will always be here when you need me. To pick you up if you're down, or to heal you if you're hurt... If I can, Joshua, I will. I promise you that."

And that time, she kissed him.


	4. ColmNeimi 1: Guessing Game

_Author's Babble: This was a Calvin and Hobbes strip. It reminded me of Colm and Neimi. XD As kids, though. Weeell, enjoy. :3_

"Hey, Neimi! I'll give you 20 questions to guess what's in my hands!" shouted the 8-year-old, laughing.

"Um, okay… Is it yucky?" asked Neimi, putting her bow down on the ground and crossing her arms.

"Yes!" replied Colm, chuckling.

"Er, hmm… Is it some big centipede with poison pinchers?" asked the archer, cocking her head.

"Uh, centipedes have poison pinchers?" asked Colm, looking nervously at his hands.

"Yeah, I think so. Don't they?"

"Aagh!" shouted Colm, dropping the millipede from his hand and wiping them on his pants. He looked at Neimi and said gratefully, "Uh, I'm glad you guessed so fast."

"With you, it's not very hard, Colm…" she replied, giggling.

A shout from the house to their left was heard by both of the children. "Neimi! Where'd you go? It's time for hunting, the light is perfect and deer'll be out! C'mon, girl!"

"Coming, Grandpa!" yelled Neimi, then added, "Colm, you're welcome."


	5. JoshuaNatasha 2: Accident

_Authorbabble: Dude... Joshua's such a great character to write. by the way, I have no idea where this came from. It just, like, sprung fully formed from my head. **I** didn't know where it was going. o_o' Weird... Well, whatever. Here you all go._

Joshua tumbled down the hill, shouting at the top of his lungs. "BLAST, 'TASH, I WAS DISTRACTED! IT WASN'T MY FAULT! I SWEAR!"

Natasha was shouting, too, "JOSHUA, QUIET! I SAID I FORGAVE YOU! IT WAS NOT YOUR FAULT!"

Joshua sat up at the bottom of the hill, hair a mess and his clothes all muddy. "Ah… really?"

Natasha slid down the hill to meet him, somehow managing only to get mud on the hem of her robe. "Yes, really, you over-dramatic twig of a man…" she said it with a straight face, but her eyes laughed at him.

He grinned and chuckled. "Twig? But I'm taller than you!"

"Yes, but… ah, Joshua, you have me confused!" she replied, laughing with him.

"That's the point, sweetheart," he grinned and kissed her on the cheek. "There. Still confused?"

"Even more so! What was it that you'd done again?" she replied, blushing wildly.

"Uh, accidentally looked up your skirt. I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING, I SWEAR!" he began to shout again, turning a light pink with embarrassment.

Natasha rolled her eyes at him and kissed him on the mouth. Joshua quieted down pretty fast after that. She broke the kiss and cupped his face in her hands. "Joshua. I said I know it wasn't your fault and that I forgive you, all right?"

"Oh, thank the Light!" he held his arms up. then he looked over at her slyly and remarked, "But you have great legs."


	6. FranzAmelia 1: Just Friends

"Franz?" she peeked into his tent. It was late, and usually the young Paladin was sound asleep by then, but he hadn't been able to for some reason that night. He sat up, putting "Studies In The Code Of Chivalry" away, and then stood up and bowed, saying, "Yes, Miss Amelia?"

He laughed softly and sat back down on his makeshift bed.. "Wasn't that good? I was reading about how to greet a lady just now. And, uh, isn't it kindof late to be visiting? But come in."

Amelia did, and sat down opposite Franz's cot. "Uh, I'm just… I can't sleep."

"Any reason why?" Franz asked, seeing the look on his friend's face.

"I… I killed a man today. I'd never done it before, and… I… He must have had a wife and children somewhere back in Grado…" her eyes filled up with tears, and Franz pitied her.

"You know, Amelia… If it makes you feel any better, I threw up after I killed my first man. Right there on the battlefield. Right in front of my brother and General Seth!" he chuckled a little bit. "See… it's all right to feel bad about it, Amelia. But when it's you or them…"

"I know, Franz. But it still hurts," she said, sniffling and wiping her eyes.

Franz stood up and walked the few steps over to her. When she looked up, he gave her a bear hug, holding her tight for a few seconds. "Please, Amelia, don't cry. I… It makes me want to cry, too."

She blushed at the show of affection, and said, wiping her eyes again, "O-okay. I'll try…"

Now it was Franz's turn to blush, and he ran a hand through his short hair and said, softly, "Amelia… when it's you or them… please, please, I would much rather it was them."

Amelia stood up and hugged her friend, crying again. "N-now look what you did, Franz… You've gone and made me cry."

She smiled up at him, eyes red and puffy. He hugged her back and said, "If… if it makes you feel better, you can stay here tonight."

Amelia turned a bright red, and Franz gaped. "Aagh! No, not like that! I can put up the extra cot! Ah, I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry, Amelia!"

She just laughed at him. They put up the extra cot, just far enough away to be considered proper. Still, it was close enough that when Franz though Amelia was asleep, he hesitantly held her hand.

Franz jumped when Amelia whispered in the darkness, "Thank you, Franz."


	7. InnesVanessa 2: Honesty

He ran a hand through his hair and grinned at her. "Hey, Vanessa."

"Oh! H-hello, Prince Innes!" She beamed down at him from her wyvern. "How do you do?"

"Very well, thank you, Vanessa. Come down here, will you please?" he asked, turning on the charm he knew she couldn't refuse.

And she couldn't. Vanessa landed and dismounted her flying steed, saying, "Yes, sir?"

He replied, "I saw you gawking when I practiced yesterday. I was thinking you give me too much credit, Vanessa. I… show off when you're around. I'll admit to that." He grinned, embarrassed, and shifted from foot to foot.

She blushed. "Oh! Um… Well, thank you, Prince! That's really nice to hear from you…"

He cut her off quickly. "And I was thinking, too, that you don't give yourself enough credit… You're a master of the lance, and you're so modest about it! But your skills with your lance are more than enough to equal mine with the bow. I just… I wanted to tell you that, because I don't think anybody has."

Vanessa turned a deeper shade of red. "Er, thank you, Prince Innes… But… I still don't compare to you; not at all…"

"See, Vanessa, that is where you're wrong. I certainly don't have your eyes that make me just… when you look at me, I just… I don't even know. Forget I said anything, okay?" he managed to say it all, straight-faced, looking straight at her, although his stomach flopped up and down so much he thought he knew what it was like to ride a wyvern.

Vanessa smiled, a beaming grin that instantly made Innes smile a little too. She spoke softly, but each word was filled with meaning. "Innes… You are too kind to a simple knight like me. Uh, um… I have no other way of saying this. Permission to hug you?"

He just spread his arms, chuckling. Vanessa nearly tackled him with a bear hug he wouldn't have thought her capable of. She whispered, close to his ear, "Sorry. You must… be embarrassed… I can, I can not, if you'd rather, Prince Innes…"

He hugged her back. "Ah… No. I've got to say I'm pretty much fine just like this, Vanessa. I could care less if anyone sees. Who's going to scold me? Ephraim?"


	8. JoshuaNatasha 3: It's a Tradition

_Authorbabble: I can't even write humor without making it fluff. o_o It was supposed to be drunk Natasha, and it ended up another fluff. Ehehehe. _ It's just me, I guess._

"Ah, Joshua, this is very good! What is it?" she took another sip and smiled at her new consort.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and said, "It's a Jehannan specialty. Actually, it's pomegranate juice, and a dash of lemon juice mixed with a pinch of mead. Good, isn't it?"

Natasha looked at him funnily and asked, "I… I don't drink much, though, Joshua."

He just laughed. "Oh, 'Tash, it's your wedding reception. In Jehanna, most of the time only a few people remember them! It's a bit of a tradition. Don't worry about it!"

His carefree manner made her smile. "All right, I won't be too worried. But don't faint on me, all right? I can't have you cracking your skull now… Wouldn't that make a bad impression?"

"Sure would, 'Tash. But don't worry. I'm more careful than I look!" he winked at her and made her blush. "Oh! You're blushing. That reminded me. Don't get TOO tipsy. There's much more fun to be had tonight!"

She turned a bright red and nearly dropped her drink. "J-joshua! Don't speak of such things! N-not in public!"

He just chuckled while she scolded him, then noticed Gerik and Ephraim waving him over. He kissed Natasha on the forehead and said, "Apparently my male friends need to scold me for settling down. I have a feeling I'm going to be stuck with them for a bit, Tash… You know Gerik. Hey, though, if they do scold me, I've already got a witty comeback! Want to hear it, Tash?"

Natasha smiled. "All right."

"Okay. 'But she's the prettiest woman in all of Magvel; there's nobody out there to tempt me anymore!' Ha, you like it?" he chuckled as Natasha beamed and turned a light pink.

"OI! JOSHUA! GITCHER MARRIED…"

Joshua cut the shouter off and yelled back, "OH, QUIET! I'M COMING!"

"I'll be back in a few, all right, Natasha?"

"Sure." she finished her drink and got another one, taking a couple gulps of the refreshing mix. "Ah, these are small glasses… How have I finished another already?"

---

She blinked. Joshua's was the first face she saw, eyes red and puffy. He laughed and pulled her to her feet. "Why, hello, there, sleepyhead! How many glasses did you _have?_"

"Joshua, have you been… crying?" she asked.

Gerik broke in. "Yup, you got it. He was so worried when he couldn't find you. 'Course, that's not why he cried. When he finally DID find you… We thought he'd bust a gut laughing. Rolling on the floor and crying, the works!"

Natasha turned a deep shade of red while Joshua started to chuckle again. "Oh, don't worry, Natasha. Mother told me stories of **her** wedding day… Ah, it was much worse. Remind me to tell you sometime."

Natasha was still mortified, and broke free of his hold to sprint for the privy, where she could, she thought, simply hide under a rock until it blew over. Joshua chased her, and caught her just outside the door. "Hey, Tash. Please, don't start being shy again. You were pretty outgoing last night! C'mon, please? Just let me hold you. Nobody but me and Gerik'll know. I swore him to it, too. Everyone else… well, it's our wedding night! They'll all think we were off, in a nice, dark bedroom…"

Natasha had to laugh. "I-I'm sorry. If you had gotten rose petals or some such to spread over the sheets or some such…"

"Uh, don't worry. I didn't. I forgot. I was sort-of busy, while you were out…" he grinned at her.

"With what?"

"Well, I figured you'd be so embarrassed, I'd have to take your mind off it somehow. So, uh, well… come with me."

---

He uncovered her eyes.

The present was covered in a sheet, and Natasha couldn't guess what it was at all. "Well, go ahead! Open it! It's from me to you, 'Tash, love."

She carefully took the sheet off and gasped. "Ah! Joshua! How did you ever make this? It's… Oh…" She beamed, looking at the painting. It was a cityscape of Serafew; not something that would usually be in a Jehannan royal's rooms. But it was different for Joshua.

He spoke quietly, "Well… That's where I found the best thing in my life. And that's pretty important."

She just kissed him.


	9. Chapter 9: Plans

Eirika pointed at a star and said, "Seth, that's my lucky star. See, it's in the Bird, and it's the wing tip… Which one is yours?"

"Ah, Princess… Mine is… There. It's in the Hound, there. It's actually one of his paws, do you see?" Seth pointed it out, enjoying passing the time on sentry duty, especially with Eirika.

"Oh! Look! A shooting star!" cried Eirika, beaming.

Seth smiled a little bit, the smile only Eirika seemed to be able to produce from his usually stoic face. "Make a wish, then, princess."

And at the same time, a thought ran through their heads.

_I wish that someday, maybe, we can be together. Somehow._

---

"Joshua… after the war, we could buy a little house somewhere… wouldn't that be lovely?" she asked, smiling at him.

"Ah, 'Tash, I love playing "house" with you." He grinned and winked.

"Joshua! That's not the same thing!

Little did she know, Joshua knew exactly what 'house' they'd be living in. And it wasn't little.

---

"Franz, what do you want to do when we finish this horrid war?" asked Amelia.

"Um… I guess I just want to stay in Renais, and become a better knight. I want to be able to protect the people I love. Especially… uh, well, you know, er…"

"Franz, spit it out, silly," she teased.

"YOU!" he cried, turning light pink.

Amelia giggled and grinned. "You do that already, Franz; but I couldn't be happier to know that you always will. I promise I will, too, okay? And maybe, maybe I can be a knight. Someday, I mean. Maybe in Renais, maybe in Grado, but someday I'll protect you, too."

"Promise?"

"Promise. You too. Do you promise?"

"I promise."

---

Innes stared up into the clouds, fingers absentmindedly playing with Vanessa's braid. He was tangling it up almost irrevocably, and only when he looked down at her did he turn pink and say, "Ah, Vanessa… Your hair…"

She picked up her braid and moved it into view. "Oh, Innes… You…" and started to laugh. "I'll just let it down for now. Nobody's here but you, after all."

Innes cocked his head. "I've never seen you with your hair down—whoa."

Vanessa blushed and actually giggled. "Ah! Th-that's what happens when you let your hair down, I swear! Or wear skirts! Which is why I usually don't do either!"

Innes smiled and began staring into the clouds again. Vanessa looked at him curiously. "What is it?"

"Uh, nothing. I was just wondering what it's like to fly."

"Someday, after this war, I will teach you," she promised, holding out her hand for a shake.

He shook her hand and said, "It's a date. Uh, well, not like that—"

"I know what you mean. Er, either meaning… is perfectly acceptable."

"Oh. Well, uh, then it **is** a date…" said Innes, grinning.

"Why so excited?" asked Vanessa, hoping quietly.

He chuckled. "Ephraim's gonna be so jealous. He doesn't have any luck with beautiful women."

---

"Hey. Marisa."

"Chief?"

"After the war… what say you we, uh… what's the word."

Marisa looked at him, watching the confident Gerik transform into a nervous, grinning boy. "Ah! Um, date. I mean, sometime. If you want to."

"Sure," replied Marisa, successfully hiding her stomach's giddy fluttering.

"You don't seem very excited."

"I'm excited."

"Really?"

"Yes." and to prove it, she gave him a small smile.

"Hey, Marisa… You… You smiled at me. You really are excited, aren't you… Hey, actually, I really like your smile. You should do it more often!"

_(authorbabble: ahh, right here I REALLY wanted Joshua to say "that's what she said." xD *laaame*)_


	10. JoshuaNatasha 4: Scared

"Okay, people, this party of us are going into the Tower of Valni for extra training; Franz, Amelia—" the two high-fived, "Joshua, Natasha, Lute, Forde, Kyle, Vanessa."

Natasha bit her lip, and Joshua grinned at her and waved from a ways away. She smiled a little and waved slightly at him. The roguish myrmidon winked at her, and she flushed pink, making him chuckle. She shot him a glare, and then the party entered the tower.

Natasha's first impression was that it was dark. She **HATED** the dark. The cleric clutched her staff and shuddered, glad to be behind her comrades, safe. Then she saw something slinking towards her, and she shrieked. Vanessa turned, Amelia jumped, Lute fired a thunderbolt in the entirely wrong direction, Kyle dodged the bolt, and Forde shouted at Lute for nearly killing them. Natasha saw Joshua looking disgruntled, saying, "I was going to scare you. Uh, I didn't mean to _really_ scare you, though. Sorry, 'Tash. Is it okay if I call you that?"

"O-oh, Joshua! I… Please don't do that!" she exclaimed, still frightened out of her wits. He could tell, and apologized again, "Tash, I'm really sorry. Really. TRULY sorry—oh, don't look at me like that, you're making me feel guilty!"

She shuffled from foot to foot and mumbled, "It's okay, I'm just, uh…"

"What?"

"I'm-scared-of-the-dark!" she exclaimed, turning bright red.

Joshua raised his eyebrows. "Scared of the dark? Well… Would you feel better if I stayed with you, then? Nothing scary's going to get to you if I'm around, Natasha," he said seriously, his fingers touching her cheek gently. Then he tweaked her nose and chuckled, saying, "I do mean it."

Natasha nodded, smiling at him, and replied, "Thank you, Joshua… But you don't have to be right here all the time. I won't hold you down."

He nodded back at her. "Okay. I'll get in some monster-whacking when I'm sure you're safe. Like right now; stick with Kyle, and I'll be right back. There's an entombed that's beating up Amelia, and Franz hasn't noticed yet."

Natasha beamed at him, and he winked and moved off with a Killing Edge in his hand, ready to whoop a very unsuspecting Entombed. The party was splitting up, finishing off the last few monsters. Natasha saw the shadow before she saw it, and turned around. The Bael clicked its pincers at her, and was about to strike. Natasha screamed and attempted to protect herself with her staff.

Joshua's head snapped around when he heard her scream. He gasped and swore, seeing Natasha cornered. He leapt over the re-dead undead towards her and shouted, "Oi! Bael! Over here, you great brute!"

The spider turned and clicked its pincers at him, then scuttled over. Natasha's eyes were shut tight, and she was biting her lip still, but she opened one eye to see why it hadn't struck yet. The cleric opened her eyes fully when she saw it wasn't there still, and looked around. There it was—fighting Joshua, who was swearing at it, something about "don't you—slash!—dare—slash!—hurt Natasha, you—slash! slash!—overgrown—slash!—cockroach!"

She had to smile slightly, but she was still concerned for him, and seconds after he dealt an amazing hit, quicker than she'd thought possible, he jumped over the body (now cleaved in two) towards her. Joshua nearly tackled her in a hug, saying quickly, "Gods, Natasha, I'm not leaving your side. You attract too much trouble."

Natasha laughed into his chest, replying, "You worry too much, Joshua… And aren't you trouble, as you yourself admitted?"

"Uh, yeah... But this is on a whole new scale—oh, forget it. We'll flip a coin. Heads, you keep yourself safe; Tails, I get to keep you safe," replied the myrmidon, grinning.

She smiled. "All right. Go."

He flipped a coin in his pocket into his hand and then laughed victoriously. "Hah! Tails. It's my lucky day!"

Natasha smiled at him. "All right, you win. Thank you. You saved my life back there."

"Don't flatter me, 'Tash, you'll make me blush."

"… Flirt."


	11. EphraimTana 2: Oh, Brother

_Authorbabble: Innes = pwn. XD_

Tana thought the castle shook when he bellowed, "WHHAAAAAT?! Y-YOU AND... NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!"

She cringed as the veins in his forehead pulsed, and he slowly turned maroon. Tana mumbled, "Um... But... I really love him--"

"ALL THE WORSE!" howled Innes, pacing the room frantically and muttering to himself.

Tana quietly excused herself to the 'privy', still flinching whenever she heard the bellows of her brother. She sprinted to the barracks, flustered beyond belief. Bursting in the door, she shrieked, "VANESSA, HELP! INNES-- INNES-- HE'S-- AAH, VANESSA, HELP!"

Vanessa stood up, gasping, thinking that Innes was injured or sick. She replied loudly, "Oh! Princess Tana! What's happened, is Innes all right?!"

"NO! He's going to pop a vein or something! Ahh, help, I can't get him to calm down, you're the only person who's ever gotten him to hush up when he's in one of his rages... Please, please, come help me!" Tana pleaded, deep red from the sprint across the castle.

Vanessa hushed the princess. "Of course! But, er, what did you do to make him so angry?"

"Um... Hee hee, you know Ephraim?" Tana said, fingering the simple silver engagement ring on her finger.

"Oh, no! He'll be so angry! Hahaha! As long as you're happy, my lady, he'll get over it eventually, but I'll come help you, of course!" laughed Vanessa, running with Tana to Innes's chambers.

When they reached the fourth floor, they could hear him raging. Tana flinched as she heard something crash and break. "Oh, dear..." said Vanessa.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT EPHRAIM-- THAT MAN! GAH! AND MY SISTER! NO! THIS IS NOT ACCEPTABLE!" bellowed Innes, throwing the door open and brandishing a bow, apparently thinking of going down to Renais and showing Ephraim exactly what he thought of the idea.

Vanessa stood in front of Tana, and put a hand on her belly 'insignificantly'. "Innes!" she shouted back, but her tone was not angry, rather like one would shout at a child who'd thrown a tantrum.

He quieted immediately, but was still red in the face. "Vanessa! I see Tana went running for help... _as usual._"

Tana was about to retort, but Vanessa put a finger on Innes's lips. "Hush, silly. Have you seen the way he looks at her? You may not like him, but he is a different man near Tana. I do want our little boy or girl to have cousins, you know!" she laughed softly, both hands on her slightly larger belly.

Innes softened at the mention of his child. "I... I see. Tana. You truly love him?"

"Of course I do, Innes!"

"Fine. But if he hurts you, permission to shoot him in places that should never see the light of day?"

"No! Definitely not!" shouted Tana with a gasp.

"Innes..." said Vanessa, grinning at the prince. "You really care about Tana, don't you? That's why you don't want her to marry him; it wouldn't matter who it was, even. You just don't want her to get hurt. Aww, you softie! Don't worry, I won't tell anyone! Hee hee!"

Innes flushed. "I-- Vanessa! That's not funny!"

Tana grinned and tackled her brother with a bear hug, knocking him into Vanessa, who caught them both. Innes grumbled, "Tana, lemme go. I give you my blessing, all right? all right? Stop hugging me!"

---

Tana was walking down the aisle, radiant in a gown of palest blue. Eirika walked on one side of her, grinning, and Innes and Hayden followed them, Innes shooting Ephraim a glare that could have cracked stone. As they ascended the castle steps, to the roar of the crowd, Innes smiled and waved at the Frelian citizens there, and the citizens of Renais as well. Tana blushed and laughed, waving too. Hayden laughed heartily with her, and as the vows were taken he spoke: "King Ephraim. I entrust my daughter into your care."

They kissed, and Innes glowered at them, then remembered he was in public and smiled benevolently down at the populace.

At the reception, Innes took Ephraim over into a corner and said, "Ephraim. I give you my blasted blessing, because I do care for my sister, but if you hurt her... Let's just be civil and leave it at the fact that I brought Nidhogg along with me, and I can castrate a man at two hundred paces."

Innes smiled kindly, and Ephraim was honestly cowed. He put a hand on Innes's shoulder and said slowly, "I know we've had our differences-- all right, both of us outright hated the other, I'll be honest-- but I see how much you care for Tana. I feel the same way. I hope that you could give me a chance, even if only for the reasons that we'll have to see each other more often now!"

Innes glowered. "I... do care for my sister. I do not want her to be married to someone like you. But maybe my impression of you was wrong. I will give you that doubt, and what you do with it-- whether you disprove me, or prove me right-- is your prerogative. I take my leave."

"Hey, wait! Just for old times' sake, would you want to have a jousting match?" called Ephraim after him.

"I would, but don't you have other things to be doing tonight? Instead of attempting to curry favor with me, go and make my sister happy. She likes daisies," said Innes with a glare, and then Ephraim swore he saw the faintest of smiles. Then the prince turned and walked out of the room, leaving King Ephraim scratching his head bemusedly.

"Wh.. what was that about?"


End file.
